


Why Bobby has no dogs

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dogs, Gen, Punk Lucifer, Thief Lucifer, did you ever wonder why Bobby has no dogs, it's weird in a salvage yard don't you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: When he was asked, one day, why he had no dogs to guard his salvage yard, Bobby replied with a single word. "Betrayal".





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and errors you will find.

Bobby had a dog before. He took it in to guard his salvage yard at night. It was some kind of mixed breed. A giant and strong black beast that seemed to come straight from hell when you looked at it. But it had a heart of gold and Bobby treated it well. He even gave it more treats and caresses than a guard dog should have received. Maybe it was part of the reasons it happened.

When Sam asked one day why Bobby had no more dogs, he replied with a single word and an expression of disgust on his face. “Betrayal”. Because betrayal it was.

It happened when that blond thug arrived in town. Usually, Bobby wasn’t the kind of person to judge a man by his look, but this punk had something wicked in the eyes. He was bad news and Bobby knew it the moment he saw him. His old and ratted car died when he arrived in town. The guy, Lucifer he told his name was, needed money to repair it. So he took a job at the diner. That’s where Bobby met him.

Then his salvage yard started to be visited at night. It was not the first time. Teenagers liked to wander it at night to give themselves big emotions. That’s why he took a dog at first. Some barks were enough to scare the kids away. But this time, Bobby remarked that some spare parts were missing in the cars he had here. The dog should have done something. But there was not a single woof. Bobby told sheriff Jody about it. She couldn’t make a thing. She told him, he had no proof it was that man and how could he say what was missing in that mess of old metal anyway? But Bobby was sure he recognized the blond hair at night, at least twice. Why does the damn dog never chased him? Bobby feared the guy had injured him, but when he checked on it, it was perfectly good and happy. Just not guarding the salvage yard at all.

On a morning, Bobby was arguing with sheriff Jody again about the robbery he was victim of when a loud noise of engine stopped in front of them. The blond guy opened his car window and yelled “Beelz, jump!”.

What was he thinking? That was not the dog’s name and it never responded to that kind of orders when Bobby said it anyway. But this time, the dog wailed his tail like an overexcited puppy, ran to the salvage yard portal and jumped over it. The punk opened his car door, under Bobby and Jody surprised stares, and the dog hopped on his lap to lick his face.

“Who’s the good boy? You are a good dog. Yes you are, yes you are.” The blond guy cooed as he cuddled the dog. Then he pushed it on the passenger sit and left, bringing the damn dog with him.

Bobby never had another dog after that.


End file.
